


Fusion

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder’s obsession comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  Written for the X-Files X-Rated Fanfic group on Facebook.  I didn’t find out about the challenge until about three hours before the deadline, but I’d had this story floating around in the back of my head for a while so it didn’t take long to pour it out.  Written and edited from start to finish in less than two hours total.
> 
> ** I edited and re-uploaded this story 2 weeks after it was first written and published. Minor corrections, mostly for repeated words and added adjectives.  I didn’t change the plot or dialog at all.  No beta readers were harmed in the making of this fic. **
> 
> Spoilers: none whatsoever.
> 
> Added note: This story won the contest, and I received a great I Want to Believe sticker (designed from Mulder's famous poster) as the prize.

 

 **Fusion**  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne Feld

 

I never thought she would catch me.

Okay, so I’m a voyeur.  I not only watch porn but also have a bad habit of going to topless bars and enjoy the occasional peep show, though I usually go some distance from D.C. for those.  It wouldn’t look good if a local FBI agent was caught in a raid in the type of sleazy bar I had a bad habit of frequenting.  I always thought if that did happen, I could pull out my badge and pretend that I was part of the raid, working undercover or some such, but didn’t want to test it.

I’ve never been tempted to hire a prostitute, though some might think so with my lack of a female companion over the years. But it wasn’t that I _couldn’t_ find a woman, more that I didn’t _want_ to after Diana.  That was, until the woman of my dreams came along—and I couldn’t have her.  Consequently, my obsession began. 

Scully sleeps like the proverbial rock.  Seriously.  She goes out like a light and usually stays out until awakened no matter how much noise is around her.  I have noticed that she wakes a bit easier in motels, but at her apartment or when we’re together on stakeouts she is dead to the world. 

How do I know how well she sleeps alone in her own bedroom?  Therein lies the rub.

We have keys to each other’s apartments, which we exchanged back in our first year of working together.  They’re only supposed to be used in case of emergency or necessity, but of course I totally blow that out of the water.  Instead of just going over to get a case file she forgot or water her plants when she’s out of town without me, I’ve used it many a time to sneak in and just watch her sleep.  Especially when she was fighting her cancer.  And though she has a chain on her door, I’ve only found it on a few times.

This night I was bored and lonely, and even putting in a porn movie that had a woman who looked vaguely like Scully barely even got me hard.  I wanted _her_ , the real thing, and nothing else would do.  Though I scolded myself for it, when I put my jacket on I knew where I was going.  It was after midnight and Scully usually hit the sack no later than eleven even on weekends.  Sometimes it seemed like she had less of a life than I did.

I found her, as usual, slumbering peacefully in her clean soft bed, her hair a darker splash of mahogany against the light sheets and blanket.  It was dim in her bedroom, but enough ambient light from the window came through so that I could see her fairly clearly once my eyes adjusted to the dimness.  As always I stood in the doorway, leaning against the painted wooden jamb, feeling my soul soothed and my dick coming to attention as I watched her.  She was wearing a pale-colored set of silk or satin pajamas and her lovely face floated between the shadow of her hair and the paleness of her bedclothes.  She was lying on her back, one arm down next to her side and the other thrown across her waist over the covers, legs slightly spread beneath the blanket. 

I never touched myself when I watched her; I saved that for when I got home.  Which turned out to be a very good thing because suddenly I realized that her eyes were open and watching me in return.

My breath stopped, and my head swam with dizziness.  I wanted to believe that I wasn’t seeing what I knew I was seeing, but then the corners of her mouth turned up in a gentle smile.  “Hi Mulder.  I wondered if you would come tonight.”

I let my breath out in a whoosh.  “What?” was all I could manage to get out, my heart pounding so loud that I could barely hear, my head still dazed. 

She threw back the covers and sat up, still with that gentle close-mouthed smile, and turned on the bedside lamp which filled the room with a soft yellow glow.  “Sometimes I wake up a little and can hear you breathing,” she said.  “I’ve known for years that you come and watch over me while I’m sleeping and while I don’t need it, I do understand where your heart is.”

She thought I was just coming here to keep her safe, I realized, and my heartbeat slowed from its panicked, breakneck pace.  I took a deep breath to help clear my head.  “You’re not mad?”

“No, like I said, I get what you’re doing.  Unless…  there’s something more you would like to tell me?”  She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms at her sides, leaning forward slightly, hands resting palm-down on the bed next to her.  She raised a brow, the smile fading as her full lips pursed a little.

Without thinking about it, and to my own shock and surprise I blurted, “I don’t just watch over you, Scully, to keep you safe.”

The other brow went up to join the first but she didn’t look angry, just curious.  “No?”

In for a penny, in for a pound, I thought, though my heart was speeding up again.  “No.  Sometimes I just need to see you, to be near you, to, um, calm myself, I guess.  It makes me, uh, happy, and feel good, to be near you.”  Did I sound like a lovesick moron or what? Where was this outpouring coming from?  Why was I saying all this to her all of a sudden, after so many years of holding it in, when I had barely admitted to myself what I felt for her?

Scully stood and the smile reappeared; a sweet, sexy little close-mouthed smile that faintly showed the dimples at the corners.  “I feel the same way about you, Mulder.  I just wanted to make sure before I did this.”

She walked over and slid her hands between the unbuttoned lapels of my charcoal suit jacket and pushed it gently but firmly off my shoulders, then tugged on one end of my loosely hanging tie.  It slithered from around my neck to puddle near my feet.  I then realized I had never changed out of my work clothes. 

She was still smiling up at me as she said, “I want you, Mulder, I want to make love with you.  I’ve wanted it for so long that I can’t remember a time that I didn’t.”

I stared down at her, thunderstruck.  Now I knew exactly what that word meant.

Her smile grew into a full-out grin, her clear blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.  “I never would have guessed that I’d ever manage to make you speechless.”

In reply, I reached out and pulled her to me, arms around her shoulders, and kissed her with everything I had been feeling for so long.  She not only responded but held me just as tightly around the waist, and we stood there for God only knows how long discovering each other’s taste and feel.  Her soft, warm body against mine was nirvana, and I sank my fingers into her thick, soft hair to hold her head tenderly.

Finally, we broke the kiss with a pop of our lips and she stepped back, looking as dazed as I felt.  Somehow, my mind felt sharper and I was more in control now, almost as if having cleared the hurdle of our first real kiss it was now all good between us.  From where she stood a foot or so away she began to unbutton my shirt without a word.

I then realized that I was just standing there like a big dump lump when I could have been actively participating, finally getting my hands on the woman in front of me.  As I reached for the top button of her pajamas I said, “You know, Scully, they say that having sex is like riding a bike; no matter how long it’s been, you get right back on and ride.”

She tilted her head back and smiled up at me, showing that beautiful grin with dimples that I saw far too seldom.  “That we’ll find out together,” she said, gazing honestly into my eyes and I saw that she understood.  It had been a long time for both of us, and I suspected that she was just as nervous and maybe uncertain as I was despite her seeming calmness. 

“Uh, Scully—protection?  Do you want to use something?” I said without thinking, an old habit that I thought I’d forgotten, then wanted to slap myself.  We both knew that, unfortunately, pregnancy wasn’t a concern, and I was afraid for a moment that she thought I might have been concerned about STDs. 

“I don’t think we need it, Mulder, but thanks for asking.  I don’t have anything around here anyway—I used condoms and threw the last expired ones away years ago,” she said, looking down as she continued to unbutton my dress shirt.  I was already almost done with hers.  “Nice to know you’re a gentleman, though.”

Whew.  “I didn’t think so, but you’re right, it’s polite to ask,” I tilted my head to try and see past hers as I reached the last button of her pajama shirt and spread it wide, attempting to see her chest beyond the cap of swaying red hair in my way as she pulled my shirttails out of my pants.  Since I couldn’t, I moved my hands up and cupped her warm, soft breasts from beneath.  She sucked in her breath and I moved my thumbs to skim over her hard nipples, marveling at how soft her skin was, the firm weight of them in my hands, and that I was really touching her.  I felt the shudder that went through her and was going to do it again, except at that moment she reached down and cupped my cock through my pants and I froze.

No one but myself had touched me in so long that it felt both strange and wonderful.  She caressed me gently but firmly, running her palm up and down my length with her other hand resting on my hip.  “Jesus, Mulder,” she whispered, then looked up at me with blazing cobalt eyes and swollen red lips.  The next thing I knew we were kissing again, tongues eagerly dueling while our hands roamed free.  I was bent almost in half when I got my hands on her ass, and she moaned into my mouth as I squeezed her firm cheeks in both hands and pulled her hips tight against me.  My knees almost collapsed at that faint, erotic sound.

I had to break the kiss and rasp, “Gotta sit down, Scully, or I’m gonna fall down.”

“Good thing there’s a bed right here,” she said breathlessly.  We stumbled together backwards towards it, pushing up onto it with our legs while facing each other.  I had my face buried against her neck, my nose brushing her silky hair aside, kissing every part of her soft skin that I could reach, and she threw her head back so I had easier access. 

Though it took some doing without getting up, we managed to undress each other down to bare skin.  I started to slide down her body but she yanked me up on top of her.  “We’ve got time for all that later, Mulder, make love to me now,” she demanded, eyes meeting mine with clear desire as I lifted myself up on my arms, hands just outside her shoulders.  Then she reached down and took ahold of my cock—I sucked in my breath—and lined it up with her opening, rubbing it up and down for a moment before I began to push in.  Then she let go and reached up to grasp my biceps, both of us gazing at each other in wonder as I pushed into her body at long last.

“This isn’t going to, ah, last very long,” I had to grit out between clenched teeth.  I was hovering on the edge, hanging on with every last fiber of my being.  Entering her was like being caught in a vise of scalding lava, she was so tight and hot and very moist.  I could smell her rich earthy musk, and feel how much she wanted me in both the wetness of her body and the way she tilted her hips up to receive me. 

“That’s okay, we have later—for now I just want you in me, God you feel so good,” she moaned, eyes falling to half-mast.  “Oh, Mulder.”

I bottomed out and pulled back, then began thrusting into her as controlled as I could; I was a big man and she was a small woman and I didn’t want to hurt her.  But then she reached down and grabbed my ass and pulled me all the way into her, letting out a low breathless cry.  Still watching her to make sure I didn’t do anything that might make her uncomfortable I began to really pound into her, putting my back and legs into it.  I wanted to draw this out until she came but knew I couldn’t; I could already feel my orgasm rising past the point of no return.  “Oh, God, Scully,” I groaned helplessly, looking down at her and hoping she saw everything I was thinking and feeling for her on my face.  “Can’t stop—gonna come.”

“Yeah, Mulder, oh hell yeah,” she moaned, still gazing up at me through half-closed eyes.  Her hips thrust back at me and my eyes were drawn to her bare, bouncing breasts below me—and I was gone.  My eyes slid shut of their own volition and it felt like I had gone beyond my own consciousness, fused as one with this amazing woman and together we transcended mere human form.  As the orgasm rippled past and I came back to myself, I opened my eyes to look down at her, finding her laying still with her arms limp at her sides, palms up, face turned to one side, eyes closed.

For a horrific moment I thought I’d hurt her, then she turned and looked up at me with that sexy close-mouthed smile, eyes sparkling, and reached up to pull me down on her.  Wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I rested on my elbows, forearms parallel to her head with my hands buried in her soft hair, she kissed me long and languidly.  When we finally broke for air she said, “That was amazing, Mulder, and just as good as I thought we’d be.”

“It certainly transcended anything I’ve ever experienced in my life,” I agreed, gently brushing her nose with mine in Eskimo kisses.  Thank God it appeared that she had finished with me.  Next time I would pay more attention.  “Sorry I couldn’t last long— “

“Oh, no worries there, Mulder, and you know what?  It’s Friday night.”  I leaned back a little so I could see her beaming face.  “Unless you have other plans, we have a whole weekend.  Here.  Together.”

Who was I to argue?

_finis_


End file.
